A Bazilion Different Kinds of Weird
by FaithHopeGrace
Summary: Landon:"You don't care what people think about you?" Jamie:"No."
1. First Day

~*~*~*~please note: I'm not sure about the title (of the story). If anyone has suggestions, put them in a review ok? Thank you  
  
~*~*~*~Disclaimer~*~*~*~ I don't own anything from A Walk to Remember. I own the storyline I think. LoL. Some of it comes from my real life and some comes from what Jamie and Landon might do on their own. So this is my story:  
  
~*~*~*~Summary~*~*~*~ Have you ever wondered what Jamie and Landon were like before their senior year? This is how I envision it. Starting with a brief description of first meeting, this story mostly takes place when they are 14 and in 8th grade. You know (and I just thought of this) this is before Jamie gets diagnosed with cancer and probably won't go all the way to that point (because I'm taking a lot of this from my own like [my friend being Landon and me being Jamie] and I'm only 14 and in 8th grade and so is he). This is also AU by the way, Jamie's mother isn't dead. I am, however, going to leave Landon's parents divorced.  
  
Chapter 1 First Grade  
  
Jamie's First Day  
  
Even after you've survived both pre-school and kindergarten, the first say of first grade is unlike the others. It's the first time you're in school all day with no snack, just a milk break; no nap time, just recess; and no show and tell except for showing your teacher your homework.  
  
7 year old Jamie Sullivan was ready for school by 7 AM. Even though school started at ten to nine. Ok, so she wasn't really ready, her shoes were on the wrong feet and her denim jumper was inside out. When Elizabeth Sullivan came down the stairs and saw her daughter asleep against the door frame looking as she did, it was all Beth could do to keep the laugh in.  
  
Finally, at 8:30, everyone was ready. Pictures had been taken and the shoes had been fixed. Jamie was so excited she couldn't sit still.  
  
In Miss Brian's classroom the desks were set in tables of six with name tags on them. Jamie came in and found her seat quickly. Across from her was her best friend, Christine Moore, and next to her was Landon Carter, a boy from her kindergarten class she didn't know very well.  
  
The day went by fast, too fast for Jamie's liking. Afterward, Chris came over to play while her mother was at work. Lying in bed later that night, Jamie thought about her day and all the friends she would make that year. "And," thought Jamie, "I should become friends with Landon since I'll be sitting next to him all year."  
  
Landon's First Day  
  
Landon Carter wasn't looking forward to the first day of school. Summer had gone by too fast and now there would be no more time for fun.  
  
Cynthia Carter came in to wake him up at 8:00. For 10 minutes she fought with Landon to get up. Eventually, he did. But not very happily.  
  
At school he was in Miss Brian's class. She had names tags on their desks. He found his seat near the front of the room and looked around him. His only friend in the class, Eric Hunter, was across the room. To his right, though, was Jamie Sullivan. "Well, I guess this won't be too bad. She's nice to me," Landon thought.  
  
Finally, it was time to go home. Landon and Eric played catch for a while and then both went home for dinner. At 8:30 Landon went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly, but not before deciding that Jamie was nice to sit by. 


	2. Junior High

Chapter 2 Junior High  
  
Jamie's POV  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"6 AM comes way to early," I thought as I rolled over to turn off my alarm. It was the first day of 8th grade and I wanted to be on time. I jumped out of bed (I'm defiantly a morning person) and turned on my cd player. My favorite band, Switchfoot {note: I don't own Switchfoot} was in it. Yes, mornings are awesome.  
  
After I got dressed (white tee under my overalls) I headed down for breakfast. My mom always made French toast on the first day of school. "Mom, this is wonderful, thank you so much!" I said as I gave her a hug before sitting down.  
  
Homeroom starts at 7:45 but the school opens at 7:30. Chris and I wanted to get there early so we could read a little before the first day assembly for the 7th and 8th graders. You see, in my school, elementary goes up to 6th grade and then from 7th to 12th, everyone's at the high school. 7th and 8th is still considered "junior high" though.  
  
"Jamie!" Chris yelled from across the street. We'd been walking to school together since 5th grade and she had always lived right across the street.  
  
"Hey Chris, ready for another year of food fights and falling down steps?"  
  
"You betcha!" Chris was always such an optimist.  
  
Landon's POV  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Ugh. Vacation's over. Not a pleasant thought first thing in the morning. "Man, how could anyone like mornings?" I thought as I hit my alarm clock. I crawled out of bed and got dressed in the dark.  
  
"Landon, what'd you do, get dressed in the dark?"  
  
"Yeah, very funny Dad." This had been an ongoing joke between us for years. Only because I do get dressed in the dark.  
  
Breakfast on the first day of school, toast. Peanut butter and bacon on toast that is. I know it sounds gross, but it's my all time favorite.  
  
"So, Landon, I heard that homeroom starts at quarter to eight, right?" asked my stepmom, Katy.  
  
"Yep. So I don't have to leave til 7:30." I replied. It amazed me how many times we could have this conversation and still she'd ask me again. Katy and my dad had been married since I was in third grade (my parents got divorced when I was in second) and all last year she had asked me this question. Well, it looks like that's the same way things'll be this year,  
  
at 7:30 I set out to meet Eric Hunter, my best friend. He had with him some of our new friends from last year, Dean and Walker. As we headed to school I saw Jamie Sullivan and Christine Moore in the distance. We (Eric, Jamie, Chris, and me) had walked to school together in the 5th grade, but we lost touch when junior high started. Jamie and Chris just weren't cool enough to hang out with.  
  
"Hey man, you're laggin behind!" Eric yelled to me from up ahead. And I ran to catch up with them. 


	3. Crush

Author's Note: I think that I'll do some chapters of just Jamie's POV. I might even go back and take out what I did of Landon's. cause I just had a thought: I have no idea what my friend has been thinking so if I'm modeling Landon after him, I can't write for Landon. You know? So I'm just gonna go with Jamie.  
  
Chapter 3 Crush  
  
"Jamie, who are you staring at?" Chris asked impatiently.  
  
"What?" I replied suddenly aware that I had been staring. When I figured out who I was staring at, I couldn't bring myself to tell her. "No one. I was just thinking about that book I'm reading."  
  
"Jamie, you aren't reading anything right now. You finished it yesterday." Chris was getting sick of trying to talk to me, I could tell.  
  
"Chris I'll tell you when you come over after school ok?"  
  
"Yeah, fine, whatever." Oh yeah, she wasn't happy.  
  
The truth was, I was staring at Landon. A few months ago I had developed a crush on him, but it was getting ridiculous. The only person who knew was my other friend, Will. And he only knew cause he got it out of me in study hall last year. I don't know why I never told Chris. Probably cause she'd tell me to stay far away from him. Landon's big trouble, she'd say. But what she didn't know was that Landon had always been so nice to me. Ever since first grade.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ok Jamie, we're home. Now spill!" Chris had forgotten about being mad at me. Now she was just excited to figure out who I'd been staring at at lunch.  
  
"Landon." I said simply. Chris's face just dropped.  
  
"Jamie, you cannot have a crush on Landon Carter. He's big trouble!" you see, I told you she'd say that.  
  
"Aww Chris, it's not like I'm in love with him! It's just a crush. And besides, he's really nice to me. He's one of the only people there who haven't tried to change me. You know, no one understands me anymore." I replied, suddenly very upset.  
  
The reason no one understands me is that over the last four years I've become very religious. I get picked on for it sometimes at school. Some of Landon's new friends even call me the "Virgin Mary" which is really not right. I'm not even close to as good a person as Mary was, though I look up to her a lot. The funny part is, no one cares why I became so religious. They all just assume that it's because of my dad, but it's not. It's because when I was 10 my baby cousin, Brian, died. And I spent a lot of time with my aunt after that. She's become really religious since Brian and I guess it just wore off on me. I still go there all the time to hang out with my other cousins. Two of them are older than Brian, Kim and Lucy, and two are younger, Matt and Lizzy. So all together that's 5 kids. But no one at school cares about that. They just like to pick on me.  
  
Chris knows all this. So does Will. That's why they never pick on me. Well, Will has on occasion, but nothing mean.  
  
I thought, Maybe Landon will be the one to understand. 


End file.
